


Ты, тебе, о тебе

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: POV ТристанаНаписано для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018





	Ты, тебе, о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> POV Тристана
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018

Ты злишься. Кричишь, что если мне так не терпится, то ты сам убьешь меня. Лукавишь.

А я стараюсь не смотреть в твои бездонные глаза цвета весеннего неба, мечущие молнии. Прячу улыбку. Прячу глаза. Чтобы не выдать себя. Не выдать тебя. 

Потому что знаю — за смирением последует награда. Мгновение целого мира в кратком промежутке времени. Твои кудри меж моих пальцев. Твои горчащие поцелуи на моих губах. Страстный бессвязный шепот. И следы твоих зубов на моем теле. Там, где их после укроет одежда.

Я не против. Кричи. Ругайся. Даже если направишь на меня оружие. Смерть от твоей руки — благо. Хоть я и знаю, что ты на это не решишься. Это мне нравится нести смерть. Сжимать горло врага, забирая его последние вздохи. Взмахом острого клинка разрубать тела врагов, сносить головы. Чтобы ярко-алая кровь хлестала во все стороны. Чтобы окропляла меня, возвышая, приближая к предкам. Ты же ненавидишь убивать. Отнимать то, что не тобой дано.

Мы с тобой как двуликий римский Янус. 

Воины. Язычники.

Ты дергаешься, когда епископ презрительно именует нас так. Но при случае напоминаешь себе и нам, откуда мы. Кто мы есть. И куда мы вольны уйти после окончания срока службы.

И я верю тебе. Верю твоим словам, хоть и не всегда это показываю. Я верю в тебя. Иду с тобой. Иду за тобой. Ревностно. Исправно. Ловлю твои краткие взгляды, хоть ты и не завлекаешь ими, лишь смотришь. Но так, что я напрочь теряю голову. Следую за тобой как привязанный. Как детеныш за матерью. Слепо доверяя. Зажимаю тебя в укромном углу. Впиваюсь в твои губы, ловя срывающееся с них «брат мой». Нежу тебя, забираясь под слои одежды. Прижимаю к себе. Щиплю тебя за заострившиеся соски. И наслаждаюсь.

Ты же выдыхаешь сквозь зубы. Но я знаю — то не от боли. А от пробирающего тебя удовольствия. Разводишь передо мной ноги. Раскрываешь себя для меня. Даешь себя трогать так, как не каждая женщина позволяет. Но ты мужчина. Сильный. Смелый. Выносливый. Сам тянешь ко мне руки, оставляешь невидимые глазу горящие следы своих рук, губ. Щедрого, жадного до ласки тела. Подаешься навстречу моим сильным толчкам, цепляешься за меня, оплетаешь как растение, как вьюнок. И на изломе, пике экстаза хрипло повторяешь мое имя. Стонешь сладко и тихо, в любой момент готовый оттолкнуть меня и сделать вид, что ничего не происходило. 

Тебе нравится то, что мы делаем. Но ты скорее прижжешь себе язык раскаленным лезвием, чем сознаешься.

Ушлый малый. Изворотливый как змея. Ершистый. Горячая голова. Своевольный. Ты у меня под кожей. С кровью течешь в жилах. 

Моя жизнь. Мое забвение. Лишь рядом с тобой я не думаю ни о чем. Не замечаю никого и ничего. Верю в то, что мы выберемся из любой передряги. Останемся целы. Верю, что выживем.

Хотя знаю, что это не так. Потому что ночами слышу, как они зовут меня. И с каждым разом все громче их голоса. Во снах все отчетливее вижу их — высокую горделивую мать в мужской одежде, с длинными волосами, заплетенными по-военному в косы. Статного отца с тяжелым луком за спиной. И одно лишь это говорит мне, что я уйду раньше. Уйду с ними. В такие степи, где римляне никогда не доберутся до меня.

А пока что твои стоны заглушают зов. И пока у меня есть время, я покрываю поцелуями твое лицо. И беззвучно шепчу.

«Запомни меня».

Если не вернусь. Если переступлю черту, не уберегу себя.

«Вспоминай меня». 

Когда вернутся снег и холод. Когда все застынет в белой мгле.

«Не забывай меня». 

Назови сына моим именем. Дари мое имя огню. Говори про меня тем, кто захочет услышать сказ про былое.

А я приложу все силы, чтобы в другой жизни снова найти тебя.


End file.
